


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's dead. Natasha reads at his funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

_It's time. I'm standing here in front of all these people and they expect me to talk about him. I need to say something. But what do they want me to say? I wrote it down. But now it's meaningless. Just words on a page. But that's life, isn't it. Life's supposed to be like a book. But it's not a fair book. This chapter of my life was too short and that's not fair. But is anything? Just read it._   
"I didn't really know how to start this. I'm not really one for, um, speaking like this. Forgive me if I stop."   
_Deep breath._   
"For those of you who do not know me, my name is Natasha Romanov and I have been dating Steve. It is with great sadness that I stand in front of you today to celebrate the life of my friend. Steve's life was taken away from us too soon and it is hard to understand why tragic things like this happen to such good people. However, this is a question without an answer and we should not dwell on the loss of our dear friend Steven Rogers. Born on July 4th 1922. I won't give all the details of his life story. Most of you know the incredible, heroic story of the frail boy from Manhattan. The boy who became a hero. A hero who shaped our history. A hero who dedicated his life to helping the people. To helping the citizens of America. He always put others before himself. Always. That was his way of life. The way he functioned. His instinct was to prevent or stop bad things from happening. He was a good man, with good friends. He was loved by many, idolised by others. All of us here today knew Steve. Some better than others. But we can all remember him as being one of the greatest, most inspiring men to ever walk on this earth. Without him, some of us wouldn't be here today. I was close to Steve. Very close. I feel like I knew him so damn well and I will dearly miss him. Enough about me - we're here for Steve."   
_Don't cry. Don't be weak._   
"He died a heroic death, a fitting way to go."  
 _Lies and slander - you don't even know how he died._   
"His life had ups and downs - waking up in ice after 70 odd years isn't something many get to experience. He wasn't perfect - nobody's perfect. But he was close. He was good enough. Screw that, he was a role model for us all. I believe all of us who had been acquainted with Captain Rogers took something away from the experience. Or at least found something deep within us."   
_This is pitiful, Tash. Couldn't you have come up with something better?_   
"I think that all of us have a little bit of Steve in us. His ways rubbed off on us. He spread the immense courage and resilience that he was blessed with to all of us. We should all be a bit more like Steve. We should look up to him, cherish his memory. Steve Rogers - soldier, hero."   
_Goodness, you're a mess._   
"...lover. He may be gone now, but the legacy of Captain America lives on."   
_How do I finish?_  
"Amen?"  
 _That was awful, Nat. Tasha. He called you Tasha._  
"...Steve Rogers. Goodbye."  
 _Roger that._


End file.
